koishis_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Palace of the Moon
When Nano awakens after looking at the large moon outside the window of Makihel's Tower, he finds himself in a grey wasteland which also happens to be on the moon that Nano was looking at. Eventually he finds a large castle in the distance and makes he way to it. Entering through the big wooden doors, Nano finds himself in a large foyer. Nano enters the Southeastern section of the palace. In the first passage Nano falls down a Pit Trap into nothingness. Eventually he wakes back up at the entrance of the palace and walks back to the previous section. The next room was a sort of blacksmith foundry. Here Nano met a silent blind blacksmith. After helps him out, the blacksmith gave him a large key to the chest that was in the room. Opening it, Nano finds a book called Big Book of Smithing Secrets. After leaving the smithy, Nano finds himself in an outdoor passage under the bright moonlight. Here he encounters a trio of nasty Crazed Rabbits, after removing them he finds a map of the first floor of the palace on the body of a dead adventurer. Once he was done there, Nano moved on to the circular room he saw on the map. Entering, he finds Aura crying inside. She believed that her master did not like her because she was weak. However Nano managed to convince her otherwise. He was awarded a quarter piece of a light halo. Continuing on to the next room in this section of the palace, Nano finds that it is a lumber mill. Looking around for a bit, he ends up being attacked by a Woodcutter Automaton. Using his wits, Nano was able to defeat it by getting it stuck in the wall. After the battle, he finds three unidentified potions which later turns out to be Lessor Potion of Charming, Light Potion of Regeneration, and Potion of Sleeping. Nano then went into the foreman's office, there he hears a voice telling him that he'll get paid for finishing a quota of fifty oak boards. After completing the work, Nano receives the back half of a Ebony Key as well as fifty Marrs. After leaving the mill, Nano heads to the last room of this part of the palace. This room was an outdoor one like the passage that connected to it, which was a small garden area. Here he finds a strange Leaf Shaped Green Stone that glowed with a soft green light. After taking the stone, Nano was attacked by four Monstrous Flowers. After finishing them off, he then leaves for the southwestern section of the palace. Finally reaching the southwestern section, Nano enters a long dark passage. He is accosted by a Bloody Bones. He managed to defeat it easily, but he finds that he can't really kill it. Nano manages to escape into a small room down the southwestern path. This room was small and full of mirrors, and here Shadow Aura attacks him. The fight didn't last very long as Nano played around with her, eventually making love to her. Soon after, she disappeared leaving behind the front half of the Ebony Key. Continuing on, Nano reaches a prison like room drenched in blood. Here he had to fight three Blood Slimes. Once defeated, he moves on to the next Halo Chamber. Here he was force to kill an Aura who represented her emotion of anger. After doing so, Nano receives another quarter piece of a light halo. He then makes his way back towards the foyer, but when he reaches the bloody prison again a Blood Horror attacks him. Unfortunately he was killed by the creature, this is when Nano experienced a horrifying nightmare he'd rather not remember. Afterwards he wakes up back in the previous Halo Chamber. He then goes back into the bloody prison and finishes the beast off with abandon. After the battle, Nano receives a spellstone that taught him Blood Claws. Finally reaching the foyer, Nano heads north into the next hall using the completed Ebony Key to open the door. This hall was a ruined dance hall full of ghosts dancing and making marry. Halfway through the hall, one of the ghosts bump into Nano, causing all the others to finally notice him and attack. This is when a ghost of a girl who couldn't remember her name. She helped Nano defeat the ghosts using magic. Afterwards Nano decided to name the girl Leila. Continuing on through the palace, Nano decides to go to the northwestern section next. The first room of the section was a a luxurious parlor room. Here Nano plays a few games with a mysterious silent boy. After playing, Nano recieves a mysterious deck of tarot cards and a bag full of gems. Once finished here, Nano and Leila head south into an empty library. There they meet a depressed ghost of an elderly man. It seemed that someone had taken all the books from the library and the man wishes them to be brought back. Continuing on through the passage, Nano and Leila come to a room that was a black void full of piles of books. Sitting atop one pile was an old angel who called himself Arazul, the Hoarder of Knowledge. When Nano asks for the book back, Arazul attacks in defense. During the fight Nano find another lost shard of his soul, Gnome. Shortly after, Arazul surrenders after learning who Nano was and relinquishes the books. After the group returns the books, the old ghost offers Nano a wish. Wishing for more power to protect his friends, he gains the ability Armor of Will. Once Nano was finished, he and the girls left the library and headed north to the next Halo Chamber. Here they found an Aura who looked exactly like the Shadow Aura from earlier. This particular emotion happened to be loneliness, which Nano rectified with a sweet and loving kiss. Once this Aura disappeared and he collected a quarter piece of a dark halo, Nano finds that he has a new problem on his hands. Both Gnome and Leila were effected by the scent that filled the chamber, putting them into a state as if they had an aphrodisiac. Nano eventually was able to fix this by making love to the both of them. After finishing with this section, Nano and Leila head to the northeastern section of the palace. The first room they come to is a decrepit dining hall where they fight The Glutton. After defeating it, the two continue on down a cold passage until they come to a frozen steel sliding door. Melting the ice, Nano opens the door to find a frozen kitchen. Here he finds a small metallic blue ice cube, a small metallic green cloud, and a spellstone that contained Ice Needles. Shortly after finding these items, Nano was attacked by a Frozen Shade. This was the same entity that had killed Leila. After finishing off the shade, he and Leila continued onward. The next hall was short, but contained an Ebbing Darkness trap. Managing to pass by the trap, they make it to the next room which was a cold pantry. Here is where Nano finds Leila's body frozen in the corner of the room. Not able to do much at that time, they continue on to the last Halo Chamber. Inside this chamber was another Shadow Aura. This one represented laziness, or a lack of motivation. Eventually Nano was able to convince her that things were worth doing, gaining him the last quarter piece of the dark halo. With the final piece, the two head back to the angel's statue back in the central passage. This is when the pieces formed into a halo of light and darkness. Nano places it on the statues head and it gives way to a passage. Following this passage, Nano is confronted by a decision: Which Aura does he love more? Being the person he is, Nano chooses to love both Aura and Shadow Aura. Upon choosing, a secret path opened for him, closing off the other two. Following this path, he is lead to the Hall of Fate. Here he meets both of the Auras who thank Nano for his choice and then immediately join together to make a new entity: Aurora. However she keeps the name Aura with Nano's input. After finally reuniting with Aura, Nano heads back to Leila's body. Shortly after reviving her, they both come back to the real world...